chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
What's Cooking, Chowder?: Sticker Activity Book
What's Cooking, Chowder?: Sticker Activity Book is an activity book featuring trivia about the main cast of Chowder and other activities involving the use of the many stickers included inside. It was first distributed in Great Britain by Egmont Publishing, a division of the Egmont Group, on September 6, 2010. Description Something’s always cooking in Marzipan City! Enjoyment is on the menu in this introduction to Chowder and his world. Chowder is the enthusiastic apprentice to the great chef Mung Daal, though his devotion to eating food often gets in the way of his ability to cook it! Join Chowder and the rest of the gastronomical gang for a big helping of fun in this scrumptious stew of puzzles, mazes, quizzes and games. With added garnish of stickers! Activities What's Cooking, Chowder? includes a plethora of fun activities that make use of the included stickers. The activities included in the book are: * Where's Kimchi?: See how many times you can sniff out Chowder's stinky friend throughout this book! * Meet the Gang!: How much do you know about the folk of Marzipan City? Test your knowledge by filling in the missing facts! * Feast Your Eyes!: What's cooking in Mung Daal's kitchen? Maybe a Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin? Or a Bric-a-Broccoli Casserole? Or even a Frubarb and Flossberry Flambé? * Grubble Gum Gone Bad!: Yeeeeeeeuch! Chowder's grubble gum is out of control! He's blown a grubble bubble so big his friends have got stuck inside! * Which Apprentice Are You?: Experienced chefs like Mung Daal and Ms. Endive choose their apprentices carefully, putting them through a series of very, very, very difficult tests. * Make Place Cards!: Mealtimes are a laugh a minute at Mung Daal's, and nothing makes a dinner table more fun than place cards! Except maybe napkins folded to look like swans. And ice sculptures. OK, OK. Very little makes a dinner table more fun than place cards. * A Recipe for Chaos!: Chowder must prove himself as a good apprentice by making up a brand-new recipe, like his ambitious inedible Chilli Choco Chicken Chow Mein and Motato Mush. * The Cupboards Are Bare...: ... but Chowder is back from the market with sacks full of groceries! Help Chowder, Mung Daal, and Truffles fill the kitchen with ingredients, using your stickers. * The Big Chow-Down: Chowder is soooo hungry - it's been at least ten minutes since his last snack ... * Foodoku: Boy, things are quiet today! Truffles passes the time between orders with a game of Foodoku. Help her out with this Foodoku puzzle! * Chowder's Cherry-Stone Challenge!: Shhhhhhhpt! Chowder holds the record for spitting cherry stones across the kitchen. Can you beat his top score of 88 points? * Say What?: Chowder has a real way with words! Use the speech bubble stickers to match Chowder and the gang to the things you might hear them say. * Culinary Colouring: Something's always cookin' at Mung Daal's Catering Company! Colour in the picture of the gang from Mung Daal's, using the colour guide to help you. * A Nice Slice!: Chowder is making Burple Nurples ... in his own special way. Five 'slices' are missing from this picture of Chowder and Mung Daal. Match the slices to the gaps in the picture. * Spot the Difference!: These pictures might look the same, but 8 things are different in picture 2. Draw circles around the differences when you've found them. * Mahjongg Night: Truffles takes her Mahjongg game seriously. Very seriously. Heaven help anyone who tries to put her off! * Morsel Code!: Panini loves to get letters. She really loves to get love letters. She loves, loves, LOVES love letters. * Mung Daal's Meal Magic: A great chef always knows how to magic a meal out of dust! Mung Daal certainly does ... by using a word latter like this one. * Top 'n' Tail!: Argh, no! Mung Daal's recipe for Chocolate Middle-Muddle Cake has gone wrong. The gang's tops 'n' tails have disappeared! * What's Your Chowder "Pie-Q"?: How much do YOU know about Chowder? It's time to get grilled! Product details * Paperback: 24 pages * Publisher: Egmont Books Ltd (September 6, 2010) * Language: English * ISBN-10: 1405254491 * ISBN-13: 978-1405254496 Category:Books Category:A to Z Category:Chowder media